


el mar es rojo vino

by Fur_Florian



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Wants To Kiss Jaskier | Dandelion A Lot, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Red - Freeform, jaskier in makeup, mild blood kink, this time geralt is the pining one and jaskier is oblivious
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian
Summary: (traducción autorizada por le autore)Jaskier bebe un poco más. Sus labios rojos, rojos, rojos, y Geralt se obliga a sí mismo a salir de esos pensamientos. De esos peligrosos pensamientos.O cinco momentos en los que los labios de Jaskier están rojos.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	el mar es rojo vino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sea is wine red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391836) by [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz). 



> N. de T.: hay otro fic de el/la misma/o autor/a y con la misma temática (sólo que de Jaskier hacia Geralt) pero soy burra así que traduje este primero, luego haré el otro.
> 
> El/la autor/a me dio todo su consentimiento para traducir y publicar la obra.

**I**

Jaskier lo arrastra a otro banquete real. Geralt detesta la corte y a los nobles, se siente mucho más cómodo siendo tragado por un Selkiemore que tratando de encajar en el pequeño y complejo juego de políticos. Pero Jaskier necesita protección. Necesita que Geralt lo vigile y se asegure de que ningún noble trate de quitarle los pantalones al bardo para comprobar si es el mismo trasero que vio huir de la habitación de su esposa meses atrás. Geralt jamás se negaría a ayudar a Jaskier —en especial en algo tan pequeño como perder unas pocas horas de su hermosa y casi infinita vida. No es como que Geralt fuera a admitirlo en voz alta (el ego de Jaskier ya es lo suficientemente grande y no hay necesidad de continuar alimentándolo).

Jaskier toca canciones alegres para acompañar la bebida —y canciones sobre los heroicos actos de Geralt, las que toca sonriendo brillante hacia el brujo—, bailando alrededor, sonriendo, bromeando y riendo. La audiencia lo ama. Cantan al son de las canciones conocidas, acompañan el ritmo con palmas, y aplauden con fuerza al final de las canciones, mientras Jaskier se reverencia: izquierda, derecha y centro, sumergiéndose, recibiendo el sentimiento de estar al favor de los nobles. Es evidente que ama presentarse frente al público. Ama llamar la atención de toda la habitación. Ama que la gente más rica y más poderosa que él bailen al son de su música.

La forma en la que Jaskier brinca constantemente mientras canta, con una sonrisa frívola que pinta de rosado sus mejillas y hace que sus ojos azules brillen, es bastante íntima para Geralt. La emoción que desborda de tan sólo _estar ah_ _í_ y tocar el laúd.

En realidad Jaskier puede tocar y cantar bastante bien (pero es algo que Geralt nunca, jamás admitirá en voz alta —tiene una reputación que mantener, después de todo).

Jaskier se toma un descanso. Se reverencia mientras los nobles aplauden y silban. “¡Estaré de vuelta en un segundo!”, promete y brinca lejos, y Geralt lo pierde de vista entre las amplias faldas y los jubones bordados con hilos de oro. Casi comienza a buscarlo, preocupado de que esté acorralado por algún esposo furioso otra vez, pero después Jaskier reaparece en el mar de nobles, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y un cáliz de vino en una mano; en la otra sujeta la mano de una bella mujer de vestido esmeralda. Jaskier la guía en una vuelta, se acercan y se abrazan. Una mano en la cintura de la acompañante y luego se separan de nuevo, bailando sin problemas, en los brazos de su pareja.

Jaskier bebe de su copa; uno, dos tragos largos, mientras hace que la condesa, o duquesa— o lo que sea, gire. El vino tiñe sus labios rojos. Un rojo oscuro, de rico y costoso vino que tiene a Geralt embriagado de tan solo mirarlo.

Jaskier ríe mientras baila, una acción poderosa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con sentimiento. El blanco de sus dientes hace que el vino en sus labios se vea incluso más vibrante, más agresivo, más enfermizamente dulce.

Más apetitoso.

Incluso si Geralt es más una persona de cerveza, de pronto siente una fuerte urgencia —un fuerte _deseo_ — de saborear el vino en los labios de Jaskier, en la boca de Jaskier. Un deseo de besarlo y relamer sus labios hasta que el sabor desaparezca, hasta que todo el dulzor del vino se haya desvanecido y solo quede el _puro dulzor de Jaskier_.

Jaskier bebe un poco más. Sus labios rojos, rojos, _rojos_ , y Geralt se obliga a sí mismo a salir de esos pensamientos. De esos peligrosos pensamientos. Los ahoga en su jarra de cerveza y, cuando alza la mirada nuevamente, Jaskier se está preparando para comenzar a tocar y cantar de nuevo.

Sus labios están rojos y sus mejillas rosadas, y su sonrisa brillante.

**II**

La taberna está repleta de gente ruidos, con los espíritus ligeros gracias a la cerveza y las animadas canciones de Jaskier sobre la valentía de Geralt y sobre perseguir faldas para meterse bajo ellas. Equilibra la cantidad perfecta entre actos heroicos mezclados con chistes sucios; pequeñas insinuaciones y descripciones de bellas doncellas que dejan a Jaskier como un gran artista en vez de un bardo grosero que sólo puede pensar con la entrepierna.

Geralt menea su cerveza, sentado solitario en una mesa de la esquina más oscura de la taberna, viéndose melancólico, de la misma forma que Jaskier dijo una vez que _amaba_. Jaskier ha terminado de cantar por la noche y ahora se mezcla con los locales, escuchando sus historias y compartiendo las suyas propias a cambio, y cada cierto tiempo el grupo estalla en una estruendosa risotada. Geralt no puede ver a Jaskier tras el muro que forman los cuerpos de los aldeanos, sólo alcanza a ver la oscura mopa de cabello, de vez en cuando, aparecer por sobre los hombros de las personas cuando su discurso se vuelve agitado y comienza a moverse animado.

Geralt bebe un trago de cerveza.

El grupo se calma un poco. Jaskier dice _algo_ y luego _r_ _íe_. Se escucha un _“¿Qué mierda?”_ siendo escupido con veneno, luego el inconfundible sonido de un puño impactando el rostro de alguien y el pesado caer de una silla —con una persona aún sobre ella.

Geralt se levanta, empujando a través de una multitud conmocionada. Tiene que asegurarse de que Jaskier está bien y, si todavía no está envuelto en esto, tiene que asegurarse de que _no se vea envuelto_.

Esta vez no hay suerte: Jaskier está en el suelo, los ojos bien abiertos y llorosos, con una mano cubriéndose la boca y con la otra sujetando su costado. La silla en la que se sentaba está tirada justo a su lado. Jaskier exhala y gime conmocionado, adolorido.

Geralt lo huele sin tener que verlo. La pesada y cobreña esencia de la sangre — _la sangre de Jaskier_. Cuando aleja sus ojos el bardo —después de un segundo que se siente como una eternidad— ve que al otro lado de la mesa hay un hombre de pie, flexionando su mano, tiene la pinta de sangre más sutil en los nudillos, pero Geralt la ve de todos modos.

Considerando lo mucho que Geralt conoce a Jaskier, lo más probable es que se merecía un puño en la cara más que seguido, Jaskier podía ser acusado de muchas cosas, y podía ser culpable de la mayoría de ellas. A veces Geralt se preguntaba si Jaskier acaso tiene un deseo de muerte —y esta noche era una de esas veces, porque el hombre al que Jaskier ha molestado no es grande, definitivamente no es grande como Geralt, pero sí tiene un poco de músculo debido al trabajo de campo; pero Jaskier se ve sorprendido y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Jaskier está en lo correcto por una vez, o por lo menos no está tan equivocado.

—Ah, mierda —Jaskier se queja.

—Qué está pasando aquí —Geralt demanda.

—Que jodan a este puto sodomita —el hombre escupe y se limpia los nudillos en la camisa—. Este pervertido acaba de pedirme sexo. Que se joda, yo no soy ningún maricón.

Geralt mira a Jaskier para poder… ¿corroborar la historia, quizás?

Jaskier remueve su mano de su boca y se queja cuando la ve ensangrentada. Tiene el labio partido, y el olor de la sangre se vuelve más fuerte. Geralt no le presta atención, porque el terrible rojo de la boca de Jaskier lo tiene paralizado.

La herida en su labio está goteando sangre fresca, del color más rojo en el mundo entero, un color inconfundible. Ensucia los labios de Jaskier, cubriéndolos de un rojo tan profundo, rico y vívido como Jaskier mismo, como la _vida misma_. Un rojo que fluye por las venas de Jaskier con cada latido de su corazón, que lo hace reír y cantar, que sube a sus mejillas, que se apresura hacia su entrepierna. Un rojo que le da la oportunidad de tomar mil y un malas decisiones, que le da la oportunidad de caer en mi y un camas distintas. Es un rojo que debería quedarse _dentro_ ; un rojo que a Geralt mucho le gustaría mantener dentro Jaskier, si tan sólo el bardo no fuera por ahí coqueteando con hombre heterosexuales.

Es rojo, rojo, _rojo_ , y Geralt odia como se ve, pero no puede evitar sentirse encantado por el color. Quiere lamer el labio de Jaskier, dejarlo libre de sangre, descubrir a qué sabe la vida de Jaskier, quiere morder su labio hasta que brote más rojo y Geralt pueda beberlo completo, _pueda beberse a Jaskier completo_. Otra parte de sí mismo le está gritando que destruya al hombre que causó esto.

Ninguna de las dos hace falta: una gota del rojo afecto fuera de lugar comienza a formarse en el labio inferior de Jaskier y después gotea, dejando una marca en la madera del piso, empapa la plancha para _quedarse ah_ _í_ , como un recuerdo, una memoria, y saca a Geralt de sus pensamientos.

—Alguien más lo toca —gruñe—, y les rompo los jodidos brazos, ¿entienden?

Todos asienten y murmuran entre ellos. Sí lo entienden.

Geralt le ofrece una mano a Jaskier, y él la toma, ensuciándole la palma con sangre, porque aún está sujetando su costado con la otra mano. Geralt lo levanta y lo guía hacia la habitación. Sienta a Jaskier en la cama y le limpia la herida, untando un poco de ungüento para ayudarle a sanar. Después, por fin, pregunta:

—¿Qué fue eso?

La expresión de Jaskier se amarga, decepción dándose a entender en la forma en la que deja caer sus hombros.

—El sujeto se veía _bien_ —dice, siseando por el escozor de la herida—, se veía _interesado_. Hay algunas cosas que digo para asegurarme, _todos tenemos una forma de asegurarnos_ , y la forma en la que respondió _suger_ _ía_ —inhaló profundo para estabilizar su voz—, pero cuando le pregunté _directamente_ , cuando le toqué la pierna… él sólo… me golpeó.

—Lo siento —dice Geralt.

Jaskier, el vivo retrato de la miseria, se ríe. Es un sonido sin humor, y se detiene rápidamente porque le debe haber estado tirando el corte en su labio.

—No lo sientas —Jaskier le da unas palmadas en el hombro—. He recibido peores por lo mismo. Me han pateado, me han amenazado con un cuchillo en la garganta. Esto… podría haber sido peor.

—Lo siento —Geralt repite, porque las palabras de Jaskier no mejoran la situación en lo más mínimo. Es desagradable que ese tipo de mierdas caigan sobre Jaskier cada vez que quiera tirarse a un tío.

—Tampoco es así en _todas partes_ —Jaskier se apresura a decir—. Hay algunos lugares… algunas personas a las que les importa un bledo dónde metas el pito y dónde otras personas metan el suyo. Esta bien. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Debería estar estar bien todo el tiempo —Geralt murmura, y en su mente continúa: _porque no quiero que salgas herido_. Pero no lo dice en voz alta. No tiene la fuerza para decirlo.

Jaskier sonríe, una mezcla de _amargura_ y _ternura_ en su rostro.

—Y aún así, aquí estamos.

**III**

Geralt bebe un largo sorbo de su cerveza y trata de mantenerse tranquilo. La última vez que vio a Jaskier fue hace varios minutos, cuando recién acababa de tocar un conjunto de canciones y luego desaparecía entre todos los invitados bien vestidos. Geralt esperaba a verlo ir a por un trago, o por algo de comer, tal vez bailar con alguna bella dama, pero va perdiendo la esperanza a cada segundo que pasa. Escanea el salón de baile con la vista, lo rodea un par de veces y finalmente se da cuenta de que Jaskier no está ahí.

Eso le deja con la duda: ¿ _d_ _ónde_ está?

Jaskier tiene esta mala costumbre de meterse en problemas al segundo en que sale del rango de visión de Geralt. Lo más probable es que _ahora mismo_ se meta en el tipo de problema de esposo/padre/hijo enfurecido, y Geralt siente el cosquilleo de… no es miedo, pero al menos es algo como aprehensión cuando se pone a pensar en lo que puede estar pasándole a Jaskier.

Olfatea el aire, está pesado con una mezcla de diferentes aromas: el delicioso olor de la carne cocida, el amargor de la cerveza y el vino; la fragancia floral de las ropas de los nobles y, bajo eso, sus esencias naturales, el almizcle y el sudor que intentan esconder. Es difícil saber qué es _Jaskier_ y qué es _el resto_ en todos esos olores, y es que hay demasiados de _el resto_ y sólo un _Jaskier_ , pequeño y vulnerable, y porque Jaskier ha estado bailando con el resto hace no mucho, dejando su rastro por _todo el lugar_ — tan sudoroso y perfumado como ellos, pero Jaskier no se _esconde_ tras las fragancias, no, él se envuelve en ellas como si fueran las sedas más finas y las usa para asfixiar la lógica y razón de cualquiera que se le acerque.

Finalmente Geralt encuentra el rastro de Jaskier, algo que no puede ser descrito, pero que ha llegado a conocer tan íntimamente y a reconocer de inmediato, es tibio y sudoroso y jamás, nunca, asustado (de Geralt). Es un poco de manzanilla y el líquido que a veces usa para pulir el laúd. Jaskier salió por el pasillo y Geralt piensa que quizás sólo necesitaba un poco de aire; pero después nota que hay una segunda esencia en el pasillo, sudorosa y floral, y Geralt no espera ni un segundo más.

Su nariz lo guía por el castillo y hacia los jardines. La noche está oscura y fría, lejos del fuego y el salón. La única fuente de luz es la luna, que se esconde a medias tras las nubes, pero la visión nocturna de Geralt no tiene problemas. Los jardines son amplios: franjas de un pasto podado a la perfección y unos arbustos podados a la perfección, fuentes y estatuas semi-realistas. Es bastante tranquilo, excepto por el sereno borboteo del agua en las fuentes y la suave canción de un ruiseñor escondido en algún árbol.

Geralt inhala, medio buscando por el aroma de Jaskier y medio saboreando los limpios olores del _afuera_ —son igual de complejos, si no más, que el torbellino de olores de _adentro_ , pero son más amplios, no empujan a Geralt a las fronteras de cuatro paredes d piedra. La esencia de Jaskier lo arrastra hacia una escultura de un hombre luchando contra un lobo sobre un alto pedestal. Puede escuchar el susurro de la fricción de las ropas— hay alguien tras la escultura. Supone que hay dos personas, y una de ellas definitivamente es Jaskier. Y luego Jaskier hace un sonidito, un sonidito muy pequeño, pero Geralt lo escucha y decide tomar acción sin siquiera pensarlo.

Geralt aparece en un movimiento rápido y silencioso por el costado del pedestal, con el puño alzado y listo para golpear a alguien directamente en el rostro.

Escondiéndose tras la escultura está Jaskier, sus brazos alrededor de una señorita de vestido púrpura. Los dedos de la señorita están enredados en el oscuro cabello de Jaskier; Jaskier tiene una mano tras su rodilla, alzándole la pierna, la otra mano le sujeta el rostro, manteniéndolo cerca —es una mezcla de erotismo y dulzura, y Geralt piensa que tal vez, quizá Jaskier realmente ama a todas las doncellas con las que se acuesta— mientras la besa profundamente.

Jaskier rompe el beso, sólo para presionar sus labios en el pálido cuello y besarla _ah_ _í_ , y la señorita inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos; la mirada cae directamente sobre el brujo, o más bien sobre los dos orbes brillando en la oscuridad, que son los ojos del brujo. Ella grita, el agudo olor del terror casi cubriendo todos los otros olores. Cuando Jaskier escucha su pánico se aleja en un movimiento, pone dos pasos entre ellos y alza sus manos en una postura pacífica antes de darse cuenta de que sólo es Geralt.

—Ah, Geralt, nos asustaste —Jaskier sonríe, su voz rasposa y sin aliento.

La dama presiona su espalda contra la fría piedra del pedestal, conmocionada, intercambiando su mirada entre el bardo y el brujo.

—No temas, cariño —Jaskier la tranquiliza—, mi amigo no dirá nada. Se llevará lo que ha visto a la tumba.

Geralt puede oler la lujuria en Jaskier, su deseo flotando lejos, imperturbado por la presencia de Geralt, algo que Geralt no había reconocido mientras lo buscaba —porque su cabeza estaba llena de preocupación—, pero ahora podía recordar vivamente haberlo percibido todo el tiempo. El _deseo_ huele caliente, dulce y pegajoso en Jaskier, como miel, y hace salivar a Geralt. Lo que no le agrada, para nada. Por algún condenado motivo lo pone nervioso como nada jamás. Casi que lo hace sentirse _nauseabundo_. Quiere que el olor se aleje.

—Pensé que estabas en peligro —dice Geralt.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, no lo estoy —Jaskier sonríe e hincha su pecho un poco. Está orgulloso de su conquista, y es justificable, porque la chica es muy hermosa. Jaskier probablemente espera a que Geralt se retire ahora, para que pueda poner sus manos y su boca una vez más sobre la chica y retomar donde habían quedado, pero a Geralt no le agrada la idea en lo más mínimo. Esto podría ser una simple sesión de besuqueos o una cogida entera contra el pedestal, o cualquier cosa entre esas dos, a Geralt no le importa. No quiere que nada ocurra, no quiere que Jaskier vuelva a alejarse de su rango de visión.

—Deberías volver —Geralt gruñe y asiente hacia la mujer—, antes de que su esposo vuelva por ella.

El rostro de la dama va de confundido a indignado. Apoya una mano en su pecho y tartamudea, batallando entre regañar a un campesino que la acaba de insultar y temer hacer enojar al Carnicero de Blaviken.

—Yo… tú…

El rostro de Jaskier entristece, el olor de su deseo se desvanece. _Bien_ , piensa Geralt.

—Geralt tiene razón —termina por decirle a la mujer—, tú ve primero, nosotros iremos en un momento.

Así para evitar levantar sospechas. Geralt está casi sorprendido de la cantidad de sentido común que tiene Jaskier —en especial en una situación en la que mucha de su sangre aún debe estar en su entrepierna más que en su cabeza; pero luego recuerda que Jaskier ha estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo que Geralt lo ha conocido, y mucho antes incluso, y no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tener un mínimo de pensamiento racional, incluso en situaciones íntimas.

La dama refunfuña y cruza sus brazos, pero se va, dejando a Jaskier y Geralt atrás.

—Qué inoportuno —Jaskier rompe el silencio—. Era tan bella como una gota de lluvia en el pétalo de una rosa durante el frío invierno, e igual de refrescante.

Geralt gira los ojos: —Agradece que nadie te haya amenazado de nuevo.

—Oh, amigo mío —Jaskier ríe al tiempo que comienza a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente—, la gente bella siempre hace valer la pena correr el riesgo de una amenaza. Incluso, los hace más excitantes, ¿no crees?

—No. —Geralt probablemente no sería amenazado, y sería más que capaz de lidiar con quienes _s_ _í_ se atreverían a amenazarlo, pero él no necesitaba gente que lo odiara más de lo que ya lo odiaban. Y tampoco había muchas mujeres que se interesarían por un brujo, muchas de las acompañantes de Geralt eran pagadas; pero aún así no le veía el atractivo, perseguir faldas era más problemático que valioso.

Se detienen en un pasillo bien iluminado y Geralt se gira hacia Jaskier para decirle que algún día va a lograr que lo maten, o para preguntarle si sabe a qué noble deben mantener vigilado por el resto de la noche, pero las palabras no salen de su garganta.

Cuando ve a Jaskier, lo único en lo que puede fijarse es en el rojo, rojo, _rojo_ de sus labios. Están hinchados por los besos y las mordidas; el color es oscuro en contraste con la palidez de su rostro. No es un rojo vibrante, pero para Geralt (definitivamente por su vista mejorada y no por _cualquier otro motivo_ ) es más provocativo que el rojo con el que las putas pintan sus labios.

Un rojo que hace que Geralt quiera inclinarse y capturar los labios de Jaskier en _otro beso_ , volverlos más y más rojos, hasta que estén cerca de estar ensangrentados, hasta que la boca de Jaskier se torne hiper-sensible y sus gemidos y sus quejidos se vuelva desesperados y adoloridos contra Geralt. Hasta que Jaskier olvide todo, especialmente el sentimiento de la boda de esa dama contra la suya, hasta que lo único que Jaskier pueda sentir, lo único en lo que Jaskier pueda _pensar_ sea Geralt. Hasta que los labios de Jaskier estén tan adoloridos que ni siquiera pueda pensar en besar a alguien por _una semana._

 _Pensamientos peligrosos_ , Geralt se recuerda.

**IV**

Mientras cruzan las montañas una pequeña villa contrata a Geralt para que se encargue de una bestia que continúa robando sus ovejas. Cuando les comentan que la bestia destroza a los animales en pedazos, Geralt concluye que se trata de un Grifo.

La noticia emociona a Jaskier porque los Grifos son monstruos en verdad poéticos: su lealtad hacia su pareja y su coraje al momento de defenderla— realmente romántico. Jaskier espera conseguir algunas buenas metáforas y escribir algunos paralelos entre la bestia y el asesino de bestias— una fuerza imparable encontrándose con objetos inamovibles. Una feroz bestia encontrándose con un dedicado cazador. El instinto contra la habilidad, uno innato y otra aprendida, pero ambos igual de mortales. Sí, eso haría una buena canción. Geralt no ha matado a un Grifo en el último tiempo, así que sería un tema refrescante después de una serie de Ghouls, Alghouls y Drowners.

Geralt lleva una espada de plata y su ballesta cuando parten hacia las praderas para vigilar a las ovejas— y esperar a que el Grifo venga a darse su festín. Geralt obliga a Jaskier a jurar sobre la tumba de su fallecida madre que se quedará tan lejos del rebaño como pueda, donde el Grifo no se vaya a fijar en él, mientras Geralt se queda cerca de las ovejas, agudizando sus oídos en espera del sonido del batir de las alas a la distancia.

Se ubican durante la mañana. Geralt es experto en esperar, no es algo que le moleste; en parte por su entrenamiento y en parte gracias a su larga, larga vida y su lento palpitar, que hace que los años pasen sin que se de cuenta. Jaskier es terrible esperando: se inquieta rápidamente y no puede sentarse tranquilo; mueve su pierna, se saca las cutículas, pellizca su ropa, pellizca el pasto y, para más, deja escapar suspiros impacientes cada cierto tiempo. Pero cuando recién comenzó a viajar con Geralt era mucho peor— le era _f_ _ísicamente imposible_ dejar de hablar; sus dedos cosquilleaban con las ganas de tocar el laúd si lo tenía cerca— y, ahora, Geralt estaba agradecido del avance de Jaskier, cuando simplemente saca su libreta encuerada y se pone a escribir.

En este punto suele escribir sobre el paisaje, establece la escena para la épica batalla. Pinta la situación con los trazos precisos de su pluma. Facilita al futuro oyente en la historia: se presenta brevemente a sí mismo y a Geralt, en la extraña ocurrencia de que en esta sea la primera canción que han oído sobre el legendario Lobo Blanco (y su leal bardo y pregonero). La revisa una y otra ves, hasta eliminar lo que no es importante, todo lo que no encaje en cómo será la pelea (o en cómo él la hará _sonar_ ), volviendo loco a Geralt en el proceso, con las continuas repeticiones y los cambios menores de una sola palabra. Pero Geralt lo soporta con nervios de acero, como siempre lo hace, porque las canciones de Jaskier siempre le entregan muchas monedas, que Jaskier jamás duda en compartir.

Al mediodía, cuando el sol está sobre sus cabezas, calentándoles las extremidades cansadas, Geralt se una a Jaskier en su lugar al borde del prado para que almuercen. Comen un pan ácimo fresco con queso duro en silencio, Geralt sin tener nada que necesite decir y Jaskier respetando el hecho de que Geralt lo necesita callado. Y todavía no hay señales del Grifo.

Continúan vigilando durante la tarde, y Geralt sospecha que después de comer Jaskier se queda dormido al calor del sol un par de veces. No se sorprende; Jaskier suele hacerlo seguido en el camino —le da sueño después de comer y toma una siesta en el pasto suave o en la montura de Roach, su frente apoyada contra la espalda de Geralt y sus manos apretadas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura; pero mientras el sol baja y baja, a centímetros del horizonte, Jaskier comienza a ponerse alerta, impaciente una vez más. Cuando sus piernas comienzan a quedarse dormidas se levanta y camina de un lado hacia otro, el pasto crujiendo bajo sus pisadas.

 _Ah_ _í_ es cuando Geralt por fin escucha el sonido de dos grandes y poderosas alas acercando algo _muy_ mortal.

—¡Cúbrete! —le grita a Jaskier, y prepara su ballesta.

Una gran sombra cruza el cielo, y las ovejas comienzan a balar con miedo, algunas de ellas lo suficientemente asustadas como para huir y otras siguiéndolas en línea recta. En verdad es una lástima que las ovejas sean animales tan ingenuos, siempre siguiendo a la cola más cercana en vez de esparcirse _apropiadamente_ ; pero Geralt está ahí para matar al Grifo, no para filosofar sobre la naturaleza de las ovejas y sobre cómo, irónicamente, les causa daño, así que apunta a la silueta de la bestia y presiona el gatillo.

El tiro debió ser acertado, porque el Grifo chilla y desciende, aterrizando en dos patas. Se gira hacia Geralt, una mirada furiosa en su rostro, aunque así es como siempre se ven los Grifos. Geralt le lanza una Señal de Aard, usando los preciados segundos que le consigue para cambiar la ballesta por su espada de plata y avanzar. Cuando el Grifo vuelve en sí, golpea a Geralt con un ala con garras.

Geralt esquiva el ataque y baja su espada, hiriendo el antebrazo del ala. El Grifo ruge demasiado cerca para el agrado de los sensibles oídos del Geralt, quien siente cómo el sonido penetra su cráneo y, al siguiente momento, el Grifo lo empuja con fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar hacia atrás.

Un violento pico muerde en su dirección, casi alcanzando la mano de Geralt. El Grifo podría rasgarle un pedazo de brazo sin mucho esfuerzo —su mordida es terriblemente fuerte, capaz de quebrar los huesos de los animales pequeños. Geralt blande su espada, pero sólo le alcanza a la pantorrilla antes de que la bestia salte sobre él.

Geralt se gira e intenta darle de nuevo, pero la bestia lo golpea en el pecho con la cola, acelerando para alcanzar algo —probablemente una oveja lo suficientemente estúpida para quedarse rezagada.

Entonces se escucha un agudo e inconfundible grito _humano_. Geralt conoce ese grito, lo conoce demasiado bien. _Jaskier_. Oh, mierda. Debe haberse acercado para poder ver mejor y atrajo la atención del Grifo —quizá como otra amenaza o, lo más probable, como una jugosa cena. Geralt corre tras el Grifo, alzando su espada para enterrarla en el monstruo antes de que alcance a Jaskier, pero es demasiado lento.

Al Grifo le toma cuatro largos pasos alcanzar al bardo, y luego extiende sus alas y se eleva, sujetando a Jaskier por los hombros con sus fuertes y afiladas garras. Jaskier continúa gritando, aterradas y desesperadas plegarias: “Geralt, oh, mierda. Oh, no, ayúdame Geralt, sálvame, no quiero morir. Melitele, oh mierda, por favor _Geralt_ —”, sus brazos y piernas agitándose en terror.

El Grifo está alcanzando altura rápidamente, aunque la herida en su ala definitivamente se hace notar: el vuelo está tan lejos de ser elegante como Jaskier está lejos de quedarse callado. Geralt cambia a la ballesta nuevamente, la carga, apunta—

La flecha va directo a través del corazón del Grifo, que primero suelta su agarre de Jaskier, luego es arrastrado hacia abajo por la gravedad.

Jaskier cae de cara. Se acurruca en sí mismo, temblando y gimiendo. Geralt se apresura hacia él, dejando el cuerpo del Grifo enfriándose a unos pocos metros más allá, sin ser importante; lo que era importante en ese momento era asegurarse que Jaskier estuviera bien.

Mientras Geralt se arrodilla junto a él, Jaskier jadea y tose y se ahoga mientras trata de recuperar el aliento perdido con el impacto. La forma en la que se mueve demuestra que nada importante se ha quebrado.

—Jaskier —Geralt dice—, mírame. ¿Estás bien?

Jaskier rueda sobre su espalda, aún sujetándose el pecho y el estómago:

—Sí, _creo_ —dice con tono áspero.

Sus ojos están enrojecidos y lagrimean por el dolor de la caída y la pérdida de aire. Su nariz está herida y chorreando sangre, mucha sangre; pero vivirá. Está un poco torcida, debe haberse quebrado cuando golpeó el suelo.

—Me duele la cara —Jaskier exhala agitado, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Tienes la nariz rota —Geralt le dice. Pone una mano en la nuca de Jaskier y sujeta su nariz con la otra—. Esto va a doler —advierte y le acomoda la nariz.

Jaskier aúlla de dolor, sus manos alzándose hacia su rostro, empujando las de Geralt para alejarlas hasta donde no puedan arreglar ningún otro hueso roto ni causar más dolor.

—¡ _Oooh_ , duele más que la mierda!

—Te advertí —Geralt dice.

Las manos de Jaskier se alejan de su rostro y revelan que la sangre que brota de su nariz le cubre la boca con el tono de rojo más mortal. Colora su rostro con rayas desordenadas. Es oscura, casi negra, y está mezclada con un poco de tierra. El aroma de la sangre ataca la nariz de Geralt, agudo y pesado y cobreño. Horrible. Terrible. Temible. Algo se retuerce en la profundidad del lento y duro corazón de Geralt cada vez que va Jaskier sangrando.

La sangre corre desde la nariz de Jaskier, roja, roja, _roja_ hasta sus labios, le gotea por la barbilla hacia su ropa, goteando en su —anteriormente— blanca túnica, donde se une a las manchas de pasto y tierra para pintar la imagen de su cacería.

Oh, cómo desea Geralt lamerlo hasta limpiarlo; sacarle ese horrible, _horrible_ rojo. Besárselo de los labios, de su mentón, de la parte superior de sus labios. Tragar ese sabor metálico de la sangre, saborear el terrible sabor de la herida de Jaskier para castigarse a sí mismo por no haberla prevenido. Respira hondo aquella esencia, _hondo y m_ _ás hondo_ , hasta que esté tan dentro suyo como pueda estar; hasta que sea uno consigo mismo, hasta que esté integrado en sus huesos, para que así pueda recordar lo horrible que es, recordar lo suficientemente bien que jamás dejará que algo le vuelva a pasar a Jaskier.

Jaskier limpia la sangre de su nariz con su muñeca. Pestañea, luego sonríe, sus labios aún _rojos_ , y dice:

—Mierda, Geralt, ¡estaba volando!

**V**

La habitación que tienen rentada por la noche es lo suficientemente pequeña como para que estén chocando entre ellos cada vez que se cruzan mientras se preparan para el baile, en especial ahora que Jaskier alardea desde una esquina de la habitación hasta la otra, yendo y viniendo de su bolso al espejo, cepillando su cabello y comentando sobre lo apropiado que es el color de su jubón. Mientras Geralt simplemente se viste con el traje que Jaskier le ha escogido: una chaqueta sin ningún encaje refinado y pantalones que combinan con ella. Jaskier aprendió rápido que si quiere que Geralt use las ropas que él escoja, entonces tiene que ser algo apagado y simple, tan diferente a algo que escogería para sí mismo como sea posible.

El baile al que van es un festín de bodas, algún duque de poca importancia casándose con alguna duquesa de equivalente poca importancia —para Geralt son todos lo mismo, y sospecha que para Jaskier igual, mientras canten sus canciones y le paguen bien; porque después de tocar para corte de Cintra no puede apuntar más alto, en realidad.

Jaskier cepilla su cabello _una vez m_ _ás_ , y luego se da unas palmaditas en el cuello, esparciendo una colonia florar, y frota unas pocas gotas entre sus muñecas. Después se inclina hacia el espejo y juguetea con _algo_ —a Geralt en realidad no le importa las formas en las que Jaskier se consienta a sí mismo, mientras no trate de consentirlo a él— el brujo no alcanza a ver qué tiene Jaskier en las manos porque está demasiado ocupado atando sus pantalones.

Segundos después, chocan otra vez y cuando Jaskier retrocede, el _ofensivo_ rojo de sus labios atrae la atención de Geralt y le roba el aliento. Jaskier tiene los labios pintados, esparciendo el color con un trazo preciso y una mano firme. Sus labios están rojos, rojos, _rojos_ —brillantes como sangre recién derrabada sobre nieve blanda; como un rico, dulce y costoso vino; eróticos como la evidencia de un beso apasionado. Absolutamente maravillosos. Absoluta y malditamente _obscenos_.

La garganta de Geralt está seca cuando deja salir un “No” rasposo.

— _No qu_ _é._ —Las cejas de Jaskier se alzan.

— _No_ vas a ir _as_ _í_ —Geralt dice, negando con la cabeza—. Pareces una puta. Sólo te meterás en más problemas de los necesarios.

Los labios de Jaskier forman una expresión ofendida en su rostro.

—Oh, vete a la _mierda_ , Geralt —escupe—. El cómo me vea no es de tu puta incumbencia. —Sus mejillas enrojecen y el color es patético comparado con el pigmento en sus labios.

— _S_ _í lo es_ —Geralt gruñe—, lo es cuando te ves como si te hubieran contratado para abrirte de piernas a quien pregunte en vez de para cantar. —Jaskier jadea—. Así que _qu_ _ítatelo_.

—Eres un mojigato, ¿sabías? —Jaskier ladra—, un terrible, insufrible, _mojigato_ que no aguanta un poco de pintura para labios.

—¿Un _poco_? —Geralt masculla.

—¡Y qué te _importa_ si me veo como la puta más barata, más sucia, de todo el continente! ¿ _Por qu_ _é_ te importa?

—¡Porque no quiero que te vean de esa forma! —Geralt grita y se sorprende a sí mismo; pero, maldición, está frustrado y el rojo en los labios de Jaskier hace que pensar antes de hablar se vuelva difícil, vuelve difícil no ser superado por las emociones. Le dificulta mantenerse bajo control—. No quiero que piensen que estás para contratar por la noche.

—¿ _Por qu_ _é_? —Jaskier parpadea.

—Porque eres _m_ _ío_.

La frase deja la boca de Geralt antes de que pueda detenerla, y culpa al rojo, al maldito rojo. Al rojo, rojo, _rojo_ de los labios de Jaskier. Los ojos de Jaskier se abren casi cómicamente y su boca se abre en un asombro silencioso.

—Oh —dice—. _Oh_.

—Perdón Jaskier. No quise…

—Oh, pero lo _hiciste_ —Jaskier dice, una amplia sonrisa apreciando en su rostro, separándolo en dos como una ensangrentada herida recién abierta. Jaskier da un paso cerca hacia Geralt y sus pechos están casi tocándose—. Y estas muy, muy en lo correcto. Soy, siempre he sido, y siempre seré _tuyo —s_ u voz cae a un susurro—, justo como tú eres _m_ _ío_.

Luego jala la chaqueta de Geralt hacia abajo —y Geralt lo deja, si no lo dejara, Jaskier sería incapaz de moverlo siquiera un _cent_ _ímetro_ — y lo besa. Pronto hay lengua de por medio, y por fin Geralt saborea _rojo_ — y sabe a cera de abeja y mora y _algo_ , y bajo todo eso, sabe a _Jaskier_. Rico, dulce, y _c_ _álido_. Besar a Jaskier es mejor que el vino, y definitivamente más intoxicante. Besar a Jaskier le hace hervir la sangre en las venas, amenazando con derramarse por _alg_ _ún lugar_ , y a Geralt realmente le importa una mierda, porque está besando a Jaskier. Besar a Jaskier es tan divino como bendecido, y tan profano como un pecado.

Se separan, anhelando por aire. El rojo en los labios de Jaskier está mínimamente embarrado. Estaba lo suficiente húmedo como para pasar un poco a Geralt, y la forma en la que la respiración de Jaskier se corta confirma su teoría. Hay pintura en los labios de Geralt, y los vuelve uno y el mismo. Como un espejo, excepto que Jaskier es todo lo que Geralt no es: es suave y bello, mientras Geralt es duro y monstruoso; es extático cuando Geralt es indiferente; es oscuro mientras Geralt es naturalmente blanco; es de un color azul aciano mientras Geralt es amarillo. Son completamente diferentes, y aún así ahí están: iguales, como dos lados de una moneda… una moneda lanzada por una canción, lanzada hacia un brujo. Aterrizando elegantemente en una palma extendida en ese mismo momento.

—Dime qué quieres —Jaskier jadea.

Hay tanto— tantas cosas que Geralt quiere. Quiere _todo_ , así que piensa que será difícil decidir qué quiere _ahora mismo_ , pero de pronto hay palabras en su boca y le fuerzan la mandíbula, y tropiezan fuera, decididas:

—Quiero esos labios rojos alrededor de mi pito.

Jaskier deja escapar un sonido _entusiasmado_.

—Sí, eh… Claro. —Su voz se quiebra. Traga—. Encantado —apoya sus manos en los hombros de Geralt y lo empuja hacia atrás y hacia abajo. Lo sienta en la cama y se arrodilla entre sus piernas abiertas.

Geralt está erecto, grande y tirante contra sus pantalones, justo frente al rostro de Jaskier, y Jaskier lo asimila todo. Geralt por un segundo se preocupa de que Jaskier quizás ha mordido más de lo que puede masticar, pero en su aroma no hay ni un rastro de miedo, sólo lujuria, deseo puro: caliente, dulce y pegajoso. Y luego Jaskier _relame_ sus labios como si fuera un hombre hambriento a punto de tener la primera comida en su vida —recorre su labio inferior con la lengua, moviendo la pintura sólo un poquito.

El corazón de Geralt retumba como un tambor en sus oídos.

Jaskier siente a Geralt a través de la ropa, presionándolo de forma experimental. Geralt aprieta los dientes cuando Jaskier llega al cordón del pantalón, desata el nudo y comienza a tirar la cuerda impaciente, hasta que libera el pito de Geralt. Le da otra mirada mientras permanece erecto frente a él.

—Geralt —murmura, su aliento bordeando la punta que comienza a gotear—, no tienes ni idea de hace cuánto he querido hacer esto.

Geralt está por decir algo sarcástico sobre cómo debería poner su dinero donde está su boca, _(_ _¿poner su boca donde su boca está?)_ —pero entonces Jaskier hace _exactamente eso_ , y es imposible pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea la lengua que recorre todo el revés de su pene.

—Mierda —gruñe.

—Diría lo mismo —Jaskier sonríe y cierras sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. Enrolla su lengua en ella.

La mano de Geralt se mueve hacia el cabello de Jaskier y sus dedos se enredan en él. Está suave por todo el cepillado. Geralt aplica la más mínima presión para alentar a Jaskier a tomar un poco más. Para tomar tanto de Geralt como le sea posible y luego un poco más, porque Jaskier definitivamente se vería excelente así. Jaskier se obliga, toma centímetro tras centímetro en su caliente, húmeda, dispuesta boca. Cuando finalmente llega al punto en el que _no puede m_ _ás_ , envuelve el resto con sus manos.

Se ve completamente _obsceno_ : sus labios extendidos como un anillo rojo alrededor del pene de Geralt, sus pestañas oscuras aleteando, su cabello despeinado. Ahora _s_ _í_ que parecía una _prostituta_. Y Geralt lo ama.

Jaskier ahueca sus mejillas y succiona. Se levanta, casi sacando el pene de Geralt de su boca, pero no en realidad, y sigue el movimiento con sus manos. Luego baja de nuevo; Geralt contiene un gemido —si la boca de Jaskier en la suya se sentía divino, no está seguro de cómo debería describir _este_ sentimiento.

—Dioses —Geralt murmulla y jala del cabello en forma juguetona—. Te ves muy bien así, Jaskier.

Jaskier suelta un quejido y Geralt siente el sonido vibrando alrededor suyo, en su pito, en sus _huesos._ Los elogios sí que le están funcionando, porque Geralt puede ver la dura silueta del pene de Jaskier en sus pantalones. Así que continúa:

—Te sientes tan bien alrededor mío. Tu boca es _maravillosa._

Después de eso Jaskier comienza a succionar con todo lo que tiene, presionando su lengua contra las venas, contra el pequeño corte en la punta; gimiendo sólo por el _gusto de gemir_ —sólo para hacerle saber a Geralt lo mucho que está disfrutando lo que hace, lo mucho que lo disfruta a él, su sabor, su peso dentro de su boca, la manera en la que lo fuerza a abrir su mandíbula; sólo para hacer que Geralt se estremezca con el sonido— dejando rastros de roja, roja, _roja_ pintura para labios en todo lo largo de Geralt.

Sujeta los testículos de Geralt en una mano mientras continúa trabajándolo con la otra, un ritmo continuo que combina con el movimiento de su boca: arriba y abajo. Usa sus dientes, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que sea excitante, emocionante. El ritmo que llevaba se traba sólo por un segundo y luego vuelve a él como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Arriba y abajo.

Geralt se viene con un gruñido, directo en la boca de Jaskier, tirando de su cabello. Jaskier traga con una expresión satisfactoria, viéndose como el gato que se quedó con la crema. Cuando por fin suelta a Geralt, _lame sus labios de nuevo_ , el bastardo insaciable, como si hubiera sido la mejor cosa que jamás ha hecho con su boca —conociendo a Jaskier, si le preguntara, probablemente diría que sí, si lo ha sido—.

La pintura en sus labios está arruinada por completo; color rojo alrededor de su boca y en el _pito de Geralt_. Tan solo mirarlo hace que Geralt se sienta aturdido. El rojo de la pasión, de la lujuria, del ardiente sentimiento entre él y Jaskier. Ese pigmento quedará grabado por siempre en la mente del brujo como el color de los labios de Jaskier cuando le hizo un oral por primera vez.

—Definitivamente valió la pena la espera —Jaskier gime. Lo que trae a Geralt de vuelta a la realidad.

 _Jaskier_. Necesita encargarse de Jaskier, complacerlo, así como Jaskier lo complació a él.

—Ven —Geralt palmea el colchón a su lado—. Quiero que te vengas.

Varias emociones cruzan el rostro de Jaskier: diversión, lujuria, arrepentimiento, antes de quedar, finalmente, en vergüenza.

—No hay necesidad —dice con dulzura—. Es una gran oferta, pero me temo que por completo innecesaria.

Geralt está por preguntar qué está mal, pero entonces Jaskier se sienta hacia atrás, sobre sus talones, y revela una marca oscura en el frente de sus pantalones.

—Acaso te… —Geralt pregunta—, sólo por…

—Sí —Jaskier asiente, su voz temblorosa—, fue algo muy complaciente.

Geralt lo acerca para un beso. Jaskier sabe a _Geralt_ y _rojo_ , amargo y salado y dulce y a cera.

—La próxima vez te veré venirte, y saborearé cada segundo —Geralt dice, su voz rasposa—. La próxima vez te cogeré de seis formas hasta que sea domingo.

Y Jaskier suelta un _quejido_.

**Author's Note:**

> N. de T.: Ojalá que les haya gustado;;; si saben inglés (y sino también) vayan a la obra original y denle un kudo, porque se lo merece por escribir tan bonito.


End file.
